Fang Shocker
by Hope Xiao Rose
Summary: Shocker has risen once again! While Hope is on a 'date' (not a real one!) with Korra in the Avatar Dimension, the true team of the RWBY Dimension (for this fanfic and this one of my fanfics only) must deal with the new Shocker, and foil there plans.


Note: This would take place between Reboot: The Legend of Korra seasons 2 and 3

The team members of team HRWBY had just destroyed the Moose Fangire and the Orge Phantom as Kamen Riders Kabuto, Ryuki, OOO, Birth and Proto Birth, in the Avatar Dimension. "Well, that was fun. They were tough, but not to tough" Said Hope. "It's as if you're talking about meat" Said Yang. "Yeah. Well, time to go" Said Hope, before he opened a portal under them. Hope then talked Korra and Lin.

Meanwhile, in the White Fang's base of the RWBY Dimension

"So, why are we here?" Asked a man with dog ears. "I don't know, but most of these guys look familiar" Said a man with scales on his face. "Hey! You two were part of the White Fang! We remember you, so where we!" Shouted a woman with a chicken tail. "We were all White Fang!" Shouted the crowd of people. "Yes, and now you are al Kaijin" Said a voice, before a dark violet liquid fell from the ceiling. The former White Fang members then began to fall to there hands and knees and cough violently, eventually spitting blood. The former White Fang members then began turning into Kaijin, such as the Voice Romuloide, the Bakyo Invines, Bat- Man, Verber Worm Rota and N- Daguva- Zeba, and many more, until they all became Kaijin. "Now, go! Search the city for Fanus!" Declared the voice, before the Kaijin left.

Meanwhile, in another part of Vale

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang cancelled there transformation, in an alleyway near the hospital. "Well, that was a good first date, right Ruru?" Asked Weiss. "Yeah" Said Ruby. "Ugh, flirting" Said Blake. "Really, Blake? Out of all the people I know, you're against our love?" Asked Weiss. "Great. You know, ever since you and Ruby finally got along, you're more likely to yell at Blake! Stop fighting with Blake, or anyone, or else you will never see Ruby agian! Do you understand!?" Asked Yang. "... Yes Yang" Said Weiss. Suddenly, someone screamed. "Let's go" Said Blake, before they ran towards where they heard the scream, witch was inside a house, where a couple was in there bed, before they had been shot. "We were too late" Said Weiss, when they got to the house. "Can you identify the bodies?" Asked Ruby. "Yes. Amanda and Darren Petri. Friends of my dad. One of his many Fanus friends" Said Weiss. "Wounds imply a stabbing death with a knife... the burn marks on the wall and this little piece of shrapnel indicate otherwise" Said Yang, as she looked around. "And... what's this? A bit of turtle shell? How odd" Said Blake, as she found some turtle shell. "Well, it's not odd" Said a voice, making team RWBY (for now) prep there weapons for a fight. "Oh, no need to worry about little me" Said the Voice, as Lumina walked out of the shadows, looking like Yang with pink hair. "Who are you?" Asked Ruby. "I am Lumina, silly. Has Hope not told you about me?" Asked Lumina. "Ah, no" Said team RWBY. "Oh. Well, that's ok. But, I would like for you to run" Said Lumina, before a bomb started ticking. Team RWBY then started running out of the house. "Probably should of told them that it had a timer for 5 hours" Said Lumina, before she faded away. "Hey guys! The bomb hasn't gone off yet" Said Blake, causing everyone to stop moving. Unfortunately, when they did, they where shot by Turtle Bazooka. "Ugh... Ruby, Weiss, Yang, go. I'll take him" Said Blake, before she stood up and put on the Drive Driver and Shift Brace. "No, he..." Said Ruby. "Just go!" Shouted Blake. Blake then took the Type Technic Shift Car out of the air when it drove past her, and turned the Advanced Ignition on the Drive Driver. Blake then switched the Type Technic Shift Car to Lever Mode, and then put it into the Shift Brace, before pushing it up. "Drive! Type Technic!" Declared the Drive Driver, before Blake transformed into Drive Type Technic. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang then ran and hid behind a building, as Blake started fighting Turtle Bazooka. Blake eventually summoned the Door Gun, and shot Turtle Bazooka, knocking him down. "Now, time for you to feel how the Fanus did" Said Blake, before she used the PerfecShot, destroying Turtle Bazooka. "Well done, Blakey. You destroyed a monster that didn't do what he was told" Said Lumina, as she appeared behind Blake. "What do you mean?" Asked Blake. "Ha ha. Silly, we don't want to kill the Fanus. We want to convert them into Kaijin" Said Lumina. "Why?" Asked Blake. "Because, there the easiest thing to convert with what we have. We call it... The Converser" Said Lumina. "Really? Well, my friends will take it down" Said Blake. "Oh, these friends?" Asked Lumina, as a Sword Romuloide, Dragon Zoidarts and Centipede Undead dragged Weiss, Ruby and Yang over to Blake. "So, basically, come with us or something will happen to them" Said Lumina. "Well, how about this? Me and my friends walk away, and you and your friends stop taking Fanus" Said Blake. "Sorry, rather you just come with us" Said Lumina. Suddenly, the Centipede Undead attacked the Dragon Zoidarts, destroying him. "Well, what a change of events. Sword, if you could" Said Lumina, before she faded away, leaving a Shoot Romuloide in her place. "Surprise!" Declared Neo, as she changed into her normal appearance from being the Centipede Undead. "Neo! How'd you do that!?" Asked Weiss. "I have the ability to create illusions! Duh" Said Neo, before she used the Meator Driver to change into Kamen Rider Meator. The two Romuloide quickly activated there Heavy Slowdown. "Big mistake" Said Blake, before she used the PerfecShot once again, destroying Sword and Shoot. "What a bunch of di...

Meanwhile, in a dinner in the Avatar Dimension

...Icky!" Said Hope, after Korra burped. "Oh, hush you" Said Korra. "Well, at least you're having fun" Said Hope. "Well, that's because nothing is trying to kill anything" Said Korra. "Not in this dimension, not that we know of" Said Hope, as four men then walked past Korra and Hope. "Oh Hope, stop being so negative" Said Korra. "I'm not being negative, I'm just stating the truth" Said Hope, before he and Korra heard a gunshot. "Everybody down!" Shouted a young man, before everyone got under the tables. "Guns? How do they have guns?" Asked Hope. "I don't know" Said Korra. "Well, well, well. Lookie here boss. The avatar and the riding rider" Said a made of muscle man, before he pulled Korra and Hope out from under there table, and pushed them over to his boss. "What an interesting find. Keep them tided up" Said the young man. The two other men then tied Hope and Korra's hands together, behind there backs. "Well, this is unique" Said Hope. "How do you mean?" Asked Korra. "I've never had my hands tied to someone before" Said Hope. "Me nether" Said Korra. "3" Said Hope. "2" Said Korra. "1" Said Korra and Hope, before Hope faded away, taking the ropes with him.

Meanwhile, at Beacon in the RWBY Dimension

"So, let's go over what we have learnt. A pink haired girl with similarities to Yang called Lumina, who somehow knows Hope, with some external help, has made some sort of goo that can turn people into Kaijin. Now, since Hope may be on a friendship date with Korra, he won't answer his phone. Witch means we are mostly alone" Said Ruby. "Well, I think we should try storming the castle" Said Weiss. "No, too dangerous, we may get overwhelmed and possibly killed. Blake may even get taken and changed" Said Ruby. "Well, why not just wait until Hope gets back?" Asked Blake. "He takes forever" Said Ruby. "Well, why not round up every good fighter in the school, and we charge the gates? It may not be a bad idea" Said Yang. "That's a great idea. I'll get teams AJNPR and CFVY" Said Ruby, before she left the room.

Back in the diner in the Avatar Dimension

"Well, it was certainly fun boys" Said Korra, as she finished off the last man with a flaming roundhouse kick to the face, knocking him out. "Well done. Now, can you help me out with the ropes?" Asked Hope. "Sure, just wait a second" Said Korra, before she burned the ropes off Hope. "Thanks" Said Hope. The people in the diner then cheered. "Seriously? Anyway, you did this, you might as well absorb the fame" Said Hope, before he headed back to his and Korra's table.

Back in Beacon in the RWBY Dimension

"Ok, everyone! Now, what we are going to do today is invade the old White Fang base, and possibly destroy every Kaijin. Now, who's with me!?" Asked Ruby, with everything saying "ay". "Alright! Now, we shall go to the base, and kick some Kaijin butt!" Declared Ruby.

At the old White Fang Base, 2 hours later

A Deer Undead and a Pisces Zoidarts patrolled outside. "Ok, go" Said Ruby, before she, Velvet and Yang ran to the side of the building, without the patrol seeing them. Blake and Weiss then quickly took out the patrol. "Ok. All clear" Said Weiss, before teams RWBY, AJNPR and CFVY appeared around the entrance. "Ok, once we enter, we must fight and destroy all monsters inside" Said Ruby. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Asked a Paradoxa Undead, before it knocked teams RWBY, AJNPR and CFVY through the doors with a massive blast of wind. "Look who I found boss" Said the Paradoxa Undead. "Well done, Para. You see, you should of just left us alone. We never killed anyone, just Turtle man thing" Said Lumina. "Yeah, well you're converting them into Kaijin" Said Weiss. "And what do you think we will do then?" Asked Lumina. "Kill people" Said Ruby. "Lock them all up" Said Lumina, before various Kaijin took the teams away into a dungeon.

7.9 years in the future

"Ok, where do you lead?" Asked Hope, before he used a Rider Pass on a man with green eyes. "1st January 29, 2016? Seven years ago? What was this guy doing back then?" Wondered Hope. "Did you think you were leaving without us?" Asked Cinder, as she arrived with Neo, Emily and Jodie. "I was just about to call. I need the Denliner, and all of your help" Said Hope. "Really? Why?" Asked Neo. "Well, an Imagin attacked this man" Said Hope. "We will take care of him" Said Emily, as she grabbed Neo and Jodie. "Ok" Said Hope. The Denliner then parked near Hope, and he and Cinder got on. "To the past, please" Said Hope, before the Denliner started up agian.

Present time

"Put them right there" Said Lumina, before a Leo Imagin and a El of the Land pushed Blake and Velvet into a room made of wood. "We will get out" Said Blake. "I know. You will just come out as Kaijin" Said Lumina, before she pressed a button, shutting the door. Blake then used the Shift Brace to transform into Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed. "How'd you do that?" Asked Velvet. "You didn't notice? I turned the Advanced Ignition as they took off the Drive Driver" Said Blake. "That's cool. But, don't you need the Drive Driver with you to change?" Asked Velvet, before a dark violet gas entered the room. "No, but I do need it to transform into other forms, basically do anything" Said Blake. Velvet then passed out, and changed into the Shocker Greeed. "Oh boy" Said Blake.

Back to the others, in a dungeon

"Well, this is just great" Said Weiss. "Yeah, and they didn't even give us any food" Said Fox. "How is that a bad thing?" Asked Ren. "I'm starving" Said Fox. "Ok. Hey! Can we get some food!?" Asked Nora. "No!" Shouted a Spider- Man. "Ok!" Shouted Nora. "Well, they want us to starve to death" Said Yang. Suddenly, a few buckets of chicken fell from the roof. "What the..." Said Ruby, before the Spider- Man standing guard outside was destroyed. "Hello" Said Hope, before he opened the door. "Hope! How did you know where we are?" Asked Weiss. "Simple. I'm from the future. I just had to do some remembering. Or I chased an Imagin here. Cinder's here too" Said Hope. "So, are we escaping?" Asked Jaune. "Where's Blake and Velvet?" Asked Hope. Suddenly, Blake, still as Drive Type Speed, hit a wall behind Hope, with the Velvet Shocker Greeed fallowing Blake. "They just walked right past me, didn't they?" Asked Hope. "Yep" Said Coco. Hope then looked out into the hallway, to see what to him appeared to be Kamen Rider Drive without the Drive Driver fighting the Shocker Greeed. "What a mad world" Said Hope, before he ran after Blake and Velvet. "Hope then pulled them away from each other, and Hope used his aura to cure Velvet. "How did you do that?" Asked Velvet. "Oh, sorry sis, I'm from the future" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Velvet. Suddenly, an alert sounded out throughout the building. "The prisoners have escaped!" Declared a Me- Garima- Ba, before she tried to attack Blake, but Blake kicked her in the stomach, destroying her. "Run" Said Hope, before everyone started running towards the exit, stopping to get there stuff along the way. They eventually got outside, but all the Kaijin surrounded them. "Well, this is fun. Hope, how could you not tell them about me?" Asked Lumina. "I didn't want to. You look different" Said Hope. "I needed a new form" Said Lumina. "Ok, that's nice. But, it's time" Said Hope. Hope then put on the RWBY Driver, as Cinder walked up to Hope and stood next to him. "So, I guess it's time for the big fight finish" Said Lumina. "I guess so" Said Hope, before he put the Scythe Aura Highlight into the RWBY Driver, and changed into Kamen Rider RWBY Scythe Form. The others then changed into the first 14 Hesai Kamen Riders, with Cinder changing into Giam instead of Wizard. "Let's go!" Declared Hope, before all the 'Riders' started fighting all the Kaijin. Pretty soon, most of the Kaijin were destroyed, save a Kyoryu Greeed, El of the Ground, N- Daguva- Zeba, Arch Orphnoch, Joker Undead, Rokurokubi, Gryllus Worm, Death Imagin, Bat Fangire, Energy Dopant, Sagittarius Zoidarts and a Gremlin Phantom. "Well, the most powerful Kaijins of every Riders enemies are gathered. Do you know what happens when that happens?" Asked Lumina. "Oh no" Said Hope. "What's wrong?" Asked Ruby. "The king of Kaijin is coming" Said Hope. The Kaijin then disappeared, and Shadow Moon appeared. "Here we go" Said Hope. Suddenly, Shadow Moon quickly attacked teams AJNPR and CFVY, knocking them out. "God damn it" Said Hope. "I am Kaijin Shadow Moon" Said Shadow Moon. "And that's nice and all" Said Hope, before he changed into RWBY Rapier Form. Kaijin Shadow Moon and Hope started to fight, with Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Cinder and Yang, as Kamen Riders Hibaki, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz and OOO respectively backing him up. Eventually, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were knocked out, and Hope had changed into RWBY Swords Form. "Well, looks like we need our most powerful forms" Said Hope, before he changed into Kamen Rider Climax RWBY. Cinder then detransformed, and held up the Format Sked, and inserted the Evolution Disc. Cinder then transformed into Kamen Rider Evolve Format. Hope then summoned the Counter Trident, while Cinder entered the code 3422 into the Fusion Degi to summon the Insliser. Cinder and Hope then started fighting Kaijin Shadow Moon, with Hope and Cinder barely winning. "Time for the not really finisher" Said Hope, before he and Cinder both did a Rider Kick on Kaijin Shadow Moon, destroying him. "Time to go back" Said Hope, before Cinder and Hope jumped back on the Denliner. The Denliner then flew off. Teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY then slowly got up. "Did you all really do what I think you all did?" Asked Hope.


End file.
